


Trois

by PeskiPixi



Category: American Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, Het and Slash, Male Slash, Multi, NSFW, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7723129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeskiPixi/pseuds/PeskiPixi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colleen gets lost at a convention and stumbles into a dressing room occupied by her two favourite celebrities….</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trois

Colleen was lost. She rounded yet another corner in yet another non-descript corridor in the rabbit warren they call a convention centre. She was tired, annoyed and frazzled, her high-heeled boots made her feet ache and she was thirsty.

Throwing all caution to the wind, she grabbed the handle of the very next plain wooden door and turned it. To her surprise, it opened, leaving her wondering what to do now that she has it open. The door opened on silent hinges and she peeked inside, curious but nervous. The sight that greeted her was confusing. There was a dressing table across from her and a couch against the left wall. The carpet was stained right by the door and the lighting was dim. It smelled of …man. Cologne and that particularly musky odour that one associates with a space exclusively inhabited by the male of the species. As her eyes adjusted, she noticed something else. There was a long male form stretched out on the couch she had seen earlier, legs crossed at the ankles and hands behind his head. Looking closer, she saw that he appeared to be asleep. He also appeared to be utterly beautiful, and she knew that face. His dark thick lashes that normally framed mesmerizing caramel eyes rested softly on his cheeks and his normally smiling lips were relaxed, his dark hair tousled.

Colleen gasped softly, unable to hold the sound back. Then she whipped her head around to the right side which was mostly obscured by the door. A voice, a voice she recognised, spoke quietly.

“Are you lost, darling?”

Colleen felt her heart jump in her chest. She had stumbled on what seemed to be the dressing room of the two people she came here to see. As she tried to penetrate the darkness to the right of the door, a tall shape emerged, looking concerned. He kept his voice low and put his hands out like he was calming a skittish horse.

“Are you okay?” He cast a glance at the couch. “He’s out cold, it’s been a long day. Come on in.”

He grabbed the door and pulled it further open, holding out a hand for her to enter. Colleen rather hesitantly stepped into the room, allowing Tom to close the door behind her. She smiled up at him tentatively as he motioned silently to the large wingback chair against the other wall which he had just vacated. Deciding not to concern herself too much about the strange circumstances, and really looking forward to sit down for a bit, Colleen sank into the chair. She wiggled her toes gratefully inside her boots and when she looked up, Tom was holding out a bottle of water. She took the bottle and thanked him quietly, so thankful for his kindness that she actually felt the tears welling up.

Tom rested his bum against the dressing table, crossing his ankles and leaning back on his arms. Colleen couldn’t help gliding her gaze up and down the long body. Good Lord he was beautiful. She has been a fan for a long time, but this was her first trip to a conference like this one, and although she didn’t have meet and greet tickets, she enjoyed the interview very much. Her two favourite celebrities having fun and feeding off of each other’s energy. It was electric. And then, looking for a restroom, she got hopelessly lost. Finally finding her voice, she spoke quietly.

“I’m fine, thank you Tom. Yes, I did get lost, I’m terribly sorry to have barged in like this. And thank you.” She looked down at her fingers fiddling with the plastic label on the bottle and felt her cheeks heat up with embarrassment. “If you could just point me in the right direction, I’ll be on my way.”

Tom opened his mouth to protest, but before he could speak, another voice sounded from the other side of the room.

“Oh no you don’t. I saw you in the audience. That outfit is bitchin by the way, and you’re not going anywhere until I’ve had a good thorough look at it.”

Colleen whipped her head around to see Zach still stretched out on the couch, but his eyes open and his cheeky grin turned towards her. She automatically looked down at her meticulously created Wonder Woman costume and then at Tom, her eyes wide. He was grinning and mischievous lights were dancing in his eyes. He made a shrugging gesture, turning the corners of his mouth down, eloquently saying “You heard the man” without words. Off balance and at a loss for words, she looked back at Zach who had now vacated the couch and were stretching his arms above his head, yawning hugely. Then he sauntered towards her, extending his hands and flipping his fingers in a “give it up” gesture.

Colleen was still extremely nervous, but it was starting to look like these two men are really the kind, friendly, open and fun people that they presented to the world, which eased her nervousness a little. Smiling despite herself, she got up and took two steps towards Zach, extending her arms and doing a little twirl. He smiled his approval, and as Tom stayed where he was, looking on with an enigmatic little smile, Zach walked around her, his eyebrows raised as his eyes raked unashamedly over her body. She could feel him taking in the breastplate and vambraces, the short skirt and her suddenly very bare feeling legs, all the way down to the knee-length boots.

He did another circuit, and as he passed behind her, she felt a single finger being dragged along her bare shoulder, making goosebumps break out on her skin. She stayed very still, but her body felt warm, reacting to the light touch.

“Tom? Do you like her outfit? I do…. It’s authentic, well made, and very very sexy, don’t you think?”

“Mmm-mmm…” Tom said non-committally. “What’s your name, darling?” he continued, still smiling as if he was privy to a secret yet unknown to her.

“Colleen.” She breathed.

“Colleen… That’s pretty. It suits you.” He said, his deep voice husky. Her body heated a few more degrees. There was an unspoken promise in his words. And then he moved, pushing himself away from the dressing table and coming to stand close to her, looking down at her and lifting her chin with a crooked finger.

“Would you like to stay and play, Colleen?”

The promise was spoken, and she found herself nodding, not giving her brain a chance to catch up to her body. She very much would like to stay and play. This was beyond her wildest imaginings, and she was not about to let the opportunity pass her by.

Tom smiled and without hesitation, his lips descended and claimed hers. An involuntary hardly audible moan escaped as his soft mouth connected with hers and his hands pushed into her hair. The frisson that ran through her raised goosebumps on her skin from head to toe and her nipples strain against the soft material of the boobtube she was wearing underneath the breastplate-like top. She felt another pair of hands on her upper arms stroking firmly as a warm mouth planted a kiss behind her ear. Colleen peripherally marvelled at the fact that this was happening, that she was basically sandwiched between these two gorgeous men. Breaking the kiss she pushed lightly against Tom’s chest.

“Wait… Do you guys do this type of thing often?” she took a shaky breath. “Because if I’m going to be just another in a long string of groupies, I’m not falling for it.”

Tom smiled down at her, but it was Zach that answered.

“No, Colleen, we don’t do this type of thing often.” He punctuated the statement with another soft kiss to her neck. “But we freely admit that we have done it once before… Is that a problem for you?”

Colleen thought about it. She knew that it was decision time. Was she going to cling to some kind of misguided sense of propriety, or was she going to enjoy this once in a lifetime experience? She had one other question though.

“With each other? The other time too?”

This time Tom answered with a short chuckle.

“Yes, with each other. We trust each other, and we like to have a little adventure every now and again. “

Not speaking, Colleen stepped to the side and admitted to herself that her decision had been made 10 minutes ago. Then, with a mischievous little smile, she gestured them together.

“I’ve been wanting to see a proper kiss since that almost-kiss in 2013. So please, go ahead.”

They both stared at her for a moment, taken off guard by her sudden change in demeanour. Then they looked at each other, and a slow smile spread across Zach’s face, while Tom’s tongue darted out to wet his lips. They simultaneously took a step closer, and Colleen almost laughed at how closely they resembled a scene from a sappy romantic made-for-tv movie between the hero and the damsel. Except in this case, it was two tall handsome heroes, and the damsel looked on with a warmth spreading in her stomach and a blush creeping up her cheeks.

Virtually in slow motion, Zach lifted his hand and cupped Tom’s cheek almost tenderly. And then their lips connected and the fire in Colleen’s belly ignited. She watched as both their eyes slid closed and their lips moulded together. Their bodies weren’t touching, really, but their lips were, and as the kiss deepened, Tom shuffled closer, pressing the length of his body against Zach’s as his arms came up and encircled the other man. One of them, she wasn’t sure which, grunted as Tom pushed his tongue into the other man’s mouth and he reciprocated, his hand drifting down to grab Tom’s ass, his fingers curling hard into the soft flesh, pulling him even closer.

It was the most erotic thing she had even seen, and she could feel hot wetness pooling between her legs as she watched the kiss deepen even further, the sound of their whiskers rubbing against each other loud in the quiet room. Tom’s hands were in Zach’s hair, holding him still as he devoured him, and Zach’s hands were pulling the other man tight against him, pushing his hips forward, making him moan. Deciding that she had had quite enough of watching from the side lines, she cleared her throat, with no noticeable effect.

“Excuse me!” She said quite loudly. “Starting to feel like a third wheel here.”

They both grinned into each other’s lips and finally broke the kiss. Zach was breathing a bit hard and Tom’s cheeks were flushed high on his cheekbones, his eyes bright. Clearing his throat and adjusting himself surreptitiously, he spoke.

“Apologies darling… “

They both moved towards her and came to stand on either side. Tom grabbed her face and turned her lips towards his, kissing her hard, his lips devouring and his tongue in her mouth, exploring every corner of her. Zach bent his head and kissed her neck, his warm tongue and lips running up until he nibbled lightly on her earlobe. Her heart was jumping in her chest and her breath was coming fast. She felt another hand on her cheek and her head was turned again, and before she could think, she was being kissed again. This kiss was different, slightly more dominant, strong. Zach tasted and felt different too, and Colleen revelled in the difference between these two. She couldn’t wait to see other aspects in which they were different.

She felt a pair of hands fiddling with her top, running along it, searching. Finally she took pity on Tom and broke the kiss with Zach to show him. The “breastplate” had cheat elastic on the sides, hidden by faux leather, and once she unfastened the flaps, she was able to pull it off over her head. They both stood back a bit, admiring the view as the garment came off. It left her in a black cotton boobtube covering her modest breasts. Then, Zach very nimbly found the fastenings to her short leather skirt, and unfastening it, he slid it down and over her hips, his warm palms gliding along her skin.

With the clothes gone, she stood clad in a pair of black boy shorts and the boobtube, still wearing the heeled leather boots. Her skin prickled in the cool air of the room, but the warm bodies on either side of her made the heat rise in her. Two pairs of hands glided continuously over her, from her neck and shoulders down to her ass. It was almost uncanny how they worked in unison, how their touch complimented each other. Her eyes were closed, and she heard a whisper she didn’t quite understand, but neither did she care to worry about it too much, her senses were all concentrated on the sensations of her body. Then one pair of hands moved away, and she opened her eyes, disappointed. Tom kissed her and whispered in her ear:

“I’ll be right back. I’m sure my friend here will be able to keep you occupied while I’m gone.”

Nodding, perplexed, Colleen turned to Zach, who wasted no time as his lips connected with hers again. He kissed her breathless, making her ache with need in all the right places. Then he stood back and winking at her mischievously, hooked his fingers under the small top and pulled it over her head. Then he grabbed the shorts and pushed it down her thighs, and she stood naked. Standing back half a step, his eyes slid over her body, shamelessly looking her up and down, his tongue darting out to lick his lips.

“God, you’re beautiful.” He said, suddenly looking like a bashful schoolboy. The expression gave her some confidence, and she smiled, cocking her head at him.

“So now that you have me naked, what do you plan to do about it?” she asked cheekily, and he grinned.

Without warning he stepped closer, bent down and grabbed her around the hips, lifting her up easily. Colleen squealed and grabbed onto his shoulders as he stepped towards the dresser and lowered her so that her bum came to rest on the cool surface. He leaned forward and kissed her again, trailing hot wet kisses down her neck and breasts until she was aching and her core was weeping with need. Down down down he went, planting kisses everywhere he could reach, until he reached her lower stomach and lifted one of her legs, draping it over his shoulder.

Colleen’s breath hitched in her throat as his hot breath ghosted over her glistening cunt, now spread open and ready, and she knew what was coming next. She keened as his mouth connected with her throbbing core and his tongue slid through her wetness. Her hands gripped the edge of the counter tightly as he groaned at her taste, sending delicious vibrations through her. She was already embarrassingly close, and her inner muscles were starting to spasm with the need to come. Zach wasted no time and really got to work, licking up and down her slit and pausing every now and again to suck firmly on her erect little bud. She was peripherally aware of the indecent slurping noises coming from below as she spiralled higher. And then he latched onto her clit and sucked hard, humming low until she threw her head back and moaned out her pleasure as her body shook. Colleen could feel the flush spreading up her chest and neck as her orgasm flowed through her, and slowly, she came down, eventually opening her eyes only to see Tom leaning against the wall, watching with bright eyes and a visible and very impressive bulge tenting his jeans.

“When you’re ready….” He said with a smirk, turning and gesturing grandly to the couch against the opposite wall. Colleen’s eyes widened. The couch had been transformed into a bed, complete with luxurious fluffy throw and a few candles.

“Oh…wow.” She didn’t know what else to say, and her voice and knees were still a bit wobbly from the intense orgasm she had just experienced.

Tom stood closer and took her hand, leading her towards the couch as she could hear the rustle of clothes behind her as Zach divested himself of his jeans and t-shirt quickly. She lay down on the bed on her back, scooting backwards until she was comfortable, and looked at the two men. Zach was naked, and as her eyes travelled down his body, her eyebrows lifted at the surprisingly thick cock standing proud from a nest of black curls. Then her attention was diverted by Tom pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it aside, followed by dropping his jeans, revealing another magnificent cock, longer than Zach, but not quite as thick. Colleen was salivating at the sight of these two men. One dark, tall and slender, one blonde, just as tall but slightly bulkier. They were so similar in so many ways, but also like day and night. She squirmed, her need returning with a vengeance.

The two men stalked towards the bed and crawled on, one on each side. Once they were beside her, they started touching and stroking her again, two pairs of hands and two pairs of lips worshipping her body, covering every inch of skin with caresses. Her hands snuck down their bodies and she grabbed a hard shaft in each hand, eliciting twin groans of pleasure. Her core was throbbing, she was so unbelievably turned on, and she could hear the words tumbling from her lips, begging one of them, or both of them, to just fuck her.

“Oh no, darling, we have plans for you yet…”

And with that he shimmied down the bed until he could spread her legs and take up the space in between. In the meanwhile, Zach had moved up and he positioned himself on his knees beside her head, holding his thick weeping cock in his hand, pumping slowly.

“I want to feel that gorgeous mouth of yours, Baby.” He said, and Colleen eagerly grabbed his cock and closed her lips over the straining purple head.

She moaned at the taste of him and sucked in as much of him as she could manage. She could hear his arousal pick up in the rhythm of his breath, and she redoubled her efforts, sucking him hard as her hand gripped his shaft at the root, holding him tightly. Then, just as she was starting to get into a nice tempo, her attention was diverted by a hot wet mouth connecting to her soaking pussy. She would’ve screamed had her mouth not been stuffed with cock as Tom went to work, sliding two fingers into her as he sucked on her clit. His mouth felt slightly different to Zach’s, and God was he talented. His tongue darted and lapped and licked until she couldn’t bear it anymore. As her hips started jerking with the first intense quakes of her orgasm, Zach withdrew from her mouth, breathing hard, and watched her as her eyes slid closed and her peak crashed into her.

Tom threw an arm across her stomach to hold her down as her body shook and her inner muscles clamped down on his fingers. She screamed loudly until Zach clamped a hand over her mouth, cutting of most of the noise. Her orgasm lasted for what felt like hours, but actually after a few seconds, it tapered off, leaving her breathless and tired. Zach leaned down and kissed her as Tom planted warm soft kisses on her sensitive bits and inner thighs. Colleen’s eyes opened and moved dreamily from one man to the other. She still couldn’t believe she was in this situation, but she pushed it from her mind and concentrated on enjoying it.

Tom crawled up the bed again and lay down beside her. He kissed her neck, moving up towards her ear, whispering:

“Are you doing okay, Colleen, do you need a break?”

Colleen nodded and said: “Maybe a short one…” blushing as she did.

Both men gave her one last kiss and got up, and when they returned she was handed a bottle of water. She gulped it thirstily and when she was done, handed it back.

“Are you ready for us both, Colleen?” Tom whispered in her ear again, and her stomach flipped. She thought she knew what he meant, and she wasn’t sure if she was. She had never done anything like this before, and she didn’t know if she could.

“Have you ever been taken by two men at the same time, Colleen?”

She shut her eyes tightly and shook her head, her cheeks flaming.

“Do you want to?”

She was nodding before he had finished the question, which made both of them chuckle.

“Good girl…” Tom’s voice purred, sending warmth from her heart to her groin.

He grabbed her hand and helped her get up, leaving space for Zach to lie down on his back and look up at her, winking. He did the come hither hand motion again, and feeling a bit better, Colleen obeyed, laughing a bit. Throwing one leg over his body, she sank herself down on him, making them both gasp.

“Jesus, Colleen, you’re so tight…” Zach whispered, his voice quavering a bit as his hips jerked.

She smiled, feeling more empowered, and slowly slid her hips up and down again on his thick shaft, whimpering at how good it felt. She repeated the action, getting into a rhythm and really starting to enjoy herself as the fire reignited low in her belly. Then she felt the bed dip as Tom took place behind her, gliding his hands down her back and over her butt. She tensed a bit when his fingers lightly dipped between her butt cheeks, but he stroked her sides and back softly and murmured calming nonsense to her until she relaxed again. She heard the click and squirt noise of a bottle behind her and concentrated on not tensing up again. Then she felt the cool touch of his lubed fingers at her puckered hole, stroking lightly and then a bit firmer. It felt so good, and she started moving slightly again, grinding her clit against Zach’s pubis bone, revelling in the feeling of his thick cock stretching her.

Then Tom pressed one digit slowly into her back entrance, making her gasp. It felt strange but not painful, and she kept moving, her breath picking up as she moved. He gently moved his finger in and out, stretching her a bit, and then added a second finger. Colleen gasped again as she stretched around him and fought the instinctive need to clench. He whispered to her, urging her to relax as he worked her, pumping two fingers faster into her until she felt herself relax again. The slight sting eased almost immediately, and she found herself starting to enjoy the feeling of his fingers inside her most secret place. When he felt her rhythm pick up and her muscles relaxing, he gently withdrew, and she heard the cap and squirt of the bottle again, followed by the sound of Tom’s hand slathering himself with lube.

Then she felt the blunt hot head of his cock at her tight entrance. She stilled, willing herself not to tense up again. He stroked her sides and back, whispering to her.

“Such a good girl… I’m so proud of you darling…. That’s it, relax, take it all in, I know you can…. I can’t wait to be inside you, Colleen…”

Then he breached her, slowly and she could feel him trembling with holding back. The head of his cock slipped past the outer muscle and he stilled, letting her get used to the feeling. There was a slight burn, but the reigning feeling was one of stretching, fullness. Slowly, he started inching into her, stroking her all the while, whispering to her. Colleen focused on Zach’s face beneath her. He was looking back at her biting his lip, clearly also holding back. She was resting her hands on his chest, feeling the coarseness of his chest hear beneath her palms, feeling his muscles shaking. Tom pushed in inexorably, until his whole length was seated inside her.

Colleen whimpered as they all stilled, relishing in their connection. Then Tom started moving, slowly gliding in and out of her, moving her slightly on Zach’s cock with every stroke. Her body was on fire, her nerve-endings tingling from her head to the tips of her fingers and toes, and she could already feel the ecstasy coiling where she was filled by both men. She started pushing back against him, wanting more, moving on the cock beneath her until they fell into a rhythm, both sliding in and out of her in unison. It felt overwhelmingly good, she was so full, so fully and utterly possessed by these men, she knew she was not going to last long. And still, she wanted more.

“Please… oh God please, fuck me harder, yesss….” She heard herself begging, and both men complied, Zach helping her by holding her hips and moving her up and down while Tom rammed into her from behind.

The friction on her clit, the long hard cock in her asshole and the thick veiny monster in her cunt combined to take her to heights she had never experienced before, and just as she started to feel Zach’s hips rising off the bed and Tom losing his rhythm a bit, she exploded in the most earth shattering orgasm she has ever experienced. She screamed loudly, not recognizing the hoarse voice bursting from her lips, her body jerking impaled on both cocks, her fingernails digging into Zach’s chest and her eyes rolling back in her head, blinded by the fireworks going off in her mind. Her brain had shut down except for the visceral feeling of being filled, mounted, controlled, fucked beyond what she could ever comprehend. Then, with a cry, Tom stilled and pumped his seed deep into her bowels, his hips pushing her hard into Zach, his hands on her shoulders grabbing her tightly as he jerked against her. And finally, Zach followed them into the abyss, his hips lifting off the bed despite both their weights, his head thrown back and his teeth bared, eyes tightly closed as he grunted, spilling deep inside her.

Finally, they all came down, Colleen collapsing on Zach’s chest and his arms encircling her tenderly, and Tom withdrawing slowly and gently from her back entrance and coming to lie down beside them. Colleen lifted herself off of Zach with a wince and flopped down next to him, sandwiched between the two warm naked bodies. Her body ached all over, and her bits were tender and feeling a bit abused. Tom kissed her neck, his arm coming over her, holding her to him, and Zach turned on his side, facing her, stroking a finger slowly down her cheek as he looked into her eyes. No word were needed as they lay there, just resting. Colleen felt her eyelids getting heavy, and although she would have loved nothing more than to fall asleep right where she was, she knew that she probably needed to go, and so did they. She had not even completed the thought when there was a soft knock on the door. Colleen’s eyes flew open and she stared at Zach as a voice sounded through the door.

“Zachary? Are you in there? I’m looking for Tom, have you seen him?”

Tom giggled behind Colleen, pushing his face into her hair to muffle his laughter as Zach cleared his throat.

“Umm… yeah, I’m here, not a good time mate. I haven’t seen Tom since just after the interview. Sorry.”

The all held their breath as the voice paused and then answered.

“Oh, okay, thanks, terribly sorry to disturb you. Cheers.”

And footsteps moved off, causing them to sigh a collective breath of relief.

“I guess I’d better go…” Colleen said, regret in her voice.

Tom pulled her closer to him, hugging her tight and kissing her neck.

“I’m afraid so, and it seems so should I.”

The next few minutes were spent with them picking up discarded clothes and pulling them on, Tom helping Colleen with her breastplate-like top while Zach fiddled on a phone. After kissing them both soundly at the door, and getting directions, Colleen slipped out after checking that the coast is clear. Half an hour later she was in her car, heading towards her hotel.

She walked in the door when she reached her room and pulled off her costume as she walked towards the bed. Flopping down on it, she checked her phone. As she swiped it on, she giggled, seeing that her wallpaper had been changed. Two handsome faces were grinning at her. One dark with warm hazel eyes, one blonde with his blue eyes crinkled up in a smile. Grinning, she checked her contacts, and as she suspected, there were two new numbers added.

Smiling to herself, she crawled naked under the covers, and just as she was about to fall asleep, her phone beeped.

“So how long are you in town for?” flashed up on the display next to Tom’s face.

“For another two days. But for now, I’m going to sleep. Ttyl.” She texted back quickly, and fell asleep with her head filled with possibilities.


End file.
